Volviendo a Conocerte
by lorenalice
Summary: Este fanfic, trata de un repentino accidente que le ocurre a alice, en el cual pierde la memoria, y jasper tiene que hacer lo posible para volversela a ganar como compañera, ya que ella no recuerda a nadie, Pero no todo sera de color rosa....
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 accidente

_Esta situación no puede seguir así _pensé una y otra ves, como es posible que Alice no me entendiera en estos momentos, se estaba comportando como una niña completamente malcriada no era posible que se pusiera con semejante escándalo por algo tan insignificante, que inmadures por el amor de dios.

-Tío- grito, Nessie a mis espaldas, sorprendido pues no la había sentido, estaba demasiado obstinado y molesto-¿como es que no me has percibido?- pregunto con inocencia, ya la niñita de hace 6 años tenia cuerpo de 16 y era mas madura que una chica de 21, _Alice debería aprender de ella_ pensé con descaro

- no te vi. Venir, estaba metido en mis pensamientos, y también enojado-dije- ¿desde cuando me dices tío?

- no lo se, suena bien, después de todo eso eres- río el angelito, en los últimos años Nessie se había convertido prácticamente en mi mejor amiga.

-bueno pero igual, suena muy extraño – me ignoro solo se río un poco y se sentó a mi lado

- vengo de hablar con Alice-dijo

- ¿a si? Y ¿que te a dicho?- pregunte con indiferencia estaba demasiado molesto por lo sucedido

- que te odia- dijo con completa naturalidad

- que lastima por que yo la amo- exclame, sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión- que inmadurez – murmure

-por favor jazz- dijo enojada Nessie parándose para mirarme- sabes que cuando se trata de celos las mujeres somos así, tiene miedo de perderte y por eso se comporta de esa forma- me explico – no has visto su expresión, enserio jazz si pudiera llorar estaría hecha un mar de lagrimas.

Me dio en el punto blanco al contarme eso, se me partió el corazón en diez mil Pedazos al pensar que mi niña estaba sufriendo por lo ocurrido

-soy un completo imbecil- exclame con dolor

-si, si lo eres no te lo voy a negar, como es posible que aquello haya pasado.

-fue ella quien me beso, pensé que Alice me creería pero como no lo hizo, eso me enfado mucho

- ha estado encerrada por horas en su habitación, ni papa., emmett y la abuela han logrado sacarla de allí

-no quiero que sufra por mi causa- dije agarrandome de los cabellos y apoyando mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas

-pues ya la has hecho sufrir, ve a buscarla-murmuro-habla con ella

Me levante sin decir una palabra mas y corrí por el bosque en dirección hacia la casa, al llegar a mi hogar, me abalance sin pensar al cuarto de Alice, sin pararme a hablar con nadie. Edward y bella trataron de hablar con migo pero los ignore, no podía permitir causarle mas sufrimiento a Alice, al llegar a su habitación abrí la puerta, pero ella no se encontraba allí

-Alice salio, jazz- dijo Emmett a mis espaldas

-¿a donde ha ido?-pregunte enfadado ¿Cómo la había dejado salir?

-no lo se dijo que quería despejarse un poco-exclamo

-imbecil, como la han dejado salir ¿no ves lo deprimida que estaba?

-oye hermano tranquilízate, si esta deprimida es gracias a ti-replico enojado-y aparte ya conoces a Alice es muy obstinada.

-no me lo recuerdes- dije con disgusto, y luego baje las escaleras

- ¿a donde vas hijo?-me pregunto Esme con angustia, parada al final de las escaleras.

- voy a buscar a Alice- recalque con amargue, y luego me afloje, me costaba bastante tratar a mi madre adoptiva de esa forma.

-pero si ni siquiera sabes donde esta- expreso Esme preocupada

- debe estar cerca de aquí- murmure ya saliendo de la casa

- búscala por la Push- me dijo Edward entrando a la sala- cuando salio pude divisar en sus pensamientos una playa, y luego le dijo a Bella que iba a aprovechar que el tratado se había roto.

-muy bien- respondí, y luego Salí

- ten cuidado, mide tus palabras- me dijo Edward, de seguro estaba enfadado conmigo por haberle causado daño a Alice- no, no estoy molesto – me explico- solo piensa bien lo que vas a decir esta muy afectada por lo que paso

-gracias por tu recomendación Edward- murmure- pero se bien como cuidar de Alice- y luego me fui sin decir una palabra mas

Corrí velozmente a través de los árboles, empecé a dirigirme hacia la playa en la push, en menos de 5 minutos ya me encontraba en la playa, pero ella no estaba, entonces sentí su presencia.

Se encontraba en la punta del acantilado parada mirando el atardecer, tenia un aspecto de ángel como de costumbre. Subí al acantilado y luego me encontré a sus espaldas.

-tienes un aspecto de chica suicida ¿sabes?- dije tratando de bromear, mala idea ella no estaba para bromas.

No volteo solo siguió mirando el atardecer

-¿en serio?- dijo inexpresiva, sin voltearse- no me había dado cuenta- esta vez se le noto, el tono de dolor en su voz, me partió el alma verla así, y luego me odie a mi mismo como nunca antes, era un completo bastardo por hacerla sentir de esa forma.

Instintivamente me acerque hacia ella y la abrase, ella se acurruco en mi pecho sujetándose muy fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello

-lamento hacerte sufrir Alice- dije con angustia, y luego, la bese en la frente- ella me ha besado, no tienes por que sentir celos de nadie, yo solo tengo ojos para ti

-lo se, lo se, lo se- me dice con completa angustia, y a la vez trata de no mirarme- pero es que no pude evitar sentirme horrible, debiste ver la expresión y lo intenso que se besaron- luego me miro a los ojos- era casi como de película, y tu le respondiste el beso con tanta pasión- me dio escalofríos al pensar en eso, luego se acurruco en mi pecho, y hablo casi como si estuviera llorando- me sentí completamente inofensiva, como una niñita que no tuviera lo necesario para hacerte feliz.

-calla por favor- tome su frágil rostro entre mis manos- que seas una niñita inofensiva es precisamente lo que mas amo de ti, toda tu eres encantadora- le bese la frente y luego pegue mi frente con la de ella- te pertenezco solo a ti Alice, nunca dudes de eso.

-ese beso- se aparto de mi para acercarse a la punta del acantilado, ya había oscurecido y se acercaba una tormenta- ese beso me a hecho dudar- pronuncio tristemente

Entonces de repente todo ocurrió muy rápido: me miro a los ojos luego los puso en blanco como cuando tenía una visión bacía y se desmayo cayendo al mar. Sin pensarlo ni una vez me lance al agua, la tormenta había comenzado, entonces la vi. Hundiéndose desmayada, ¡pero que era eso! Un vampiro, lo podía oler la tenia en brazos le toco la frente y luego se dio a la fuga. Nade lo bastante rápido iba a ir tras de el vampiro, pero Alice estaba desmayada y se estaba hundiendo. La tome en brazos y la saque del agua.

-Alice despierta- le gritaba todavía estaba desmayada, entonces la bese, empezó a pestañear, me aparte para verla y ella abrió los ojos y luego me miro completamente confundida.

- ¿Quién eres tu?


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Los personajes de Stephenie Meyer no me pertenecen

Perdonen por la tardanza!! Aquí les traigo el segundo capi….. Espero que les guste ^^.. conforme va pasando la historia se va poniendo mas emocionante y los capis son mas largos… Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, y perdonen no haber podido poner ninguna nota en el primer capi, es que soy nueva publicando en fanfiction, y pues no sabia que tenia que poner los comentarios en el documento….

Bueno espero que les guste!!, pondré el tercero mas rápido… porfis dejen comentarios ^^

Capitulo 2 confusiones

-¿Quién eres tu? –pregunto completamente confusa apartándose de mi

-jaja buena broma Alice- le dije estaba muy desorientado

-¿Alice?- se aparto mas, entonces me di cuenta de que no estaba bromeando, en realidad estaba muy asustada y bastante- ¿quien es Alice?

- amor tranquilízate-me acerque- parece…

-Amor- me dijo- yo no te conozco!- grito, la intente sujetar pero estaba muy alterada- no me toques-y salio corriendo a través de los árboles , la perseguí y de repente se callo, me acerque a ella, parece ser que se había vuelto a desmayar. La cargue para llevarla a la casa. Estaba completamente desesperado, como era posible ¿Qué Alice no me reconociera?, dios Mio esto tenia que ser una broma, ella tenia que reconocerme al despertar esto no era posible.

Llegue a la casa, y me adentre a ver a Carlisle desesperado, como nunca, acosté a Alice en el mueble- quien estaba aun desmayada, parecía un ángel de esa forma.

-que ha pasado – pregunto Rosalie muy sorprendida, fijándose en la pobre Alice recostada en el mueble, Alice parecía dormida

-es una historia muy larga – comente, sin prestarle mucho atención a mi hermana me adentre a la oficina de Carlisle- donde están todos?

-Todos han ido de caza, Carlisle no ha llegado del hospital- repuso rose acercándose a Alice- que le pasa a Alice ¿finges dormir o que?

-¿A que hora llega Carlisle?-pregunte

-No lo se debe estar por llegar, ¿Qué pasa Jasper? Estas muy nervioso nunca te había visto así, además estas haciendo que me ponga muy nerviosa también. Para ya- replico

Había olvidado mi poder, estaba demasiado nervioso y preocupado como para controlar mi don en estos momentos, luego alguien se adentraba en la puerta, y entro era Jacob Black entro a la sala sin ninguna educación, como de costumbre

-buenas-exclamo, luego se fijo en rose- ¿rubia sicópata has visto a Nessie?

-Esta de casa perro, además no creo que mi sobrina quiera verte.

-Oye ¿que le pasa a Alice?- se acerco- ¿esta haciendo algún tipo de meditación o que?, ah ya se, se arto de tus estupideces y por eso se hace la dormida- río burlándose de Rosalie

Los ignore por completo mientras discutían en sus conversaciones inmaduras me acerque en busca de mi móvil que se hallaba en mi habitación, marque el numero del celular inmediatamente llamando a Carlisle

-que ha pasado Jasper?, estoy en medio de una operación

-es urgente – dije sin dar detalles, sabia que el me entendería

-¿que ha sucedido? Mejor no me cuentes voy para allá enseguida- pronuncio para luego colgar, de seguro lo había preocupado bastante.

De repente se oyó un grito desde la planta de abajo, baje con tanta rapidez que en menos de un segundo me encontraba abajo. Era Alice había despertado y estaba forcejeando con Rosalie y Jacob.

-que hacen suéltenla- me acerque para tomarla en brazos pero empeoro estaba demasiado nerviosa podía sentirlo

-tu otra vez- se espanto al verme – suéltame ahora mismo- incluso a mi me costaba tranquilizarla pero luego concentre todo mi poder en ella para intentar calmarla funciono un poco, pero ahora estaba asustada. Se sentó en el extremo del mueble y puso su rostro entre sus rodilla, parecía una niñita.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-murmuro completamente asustada, no sabia que hacer. Luego para mi sorpresa sentí la presencia de Nessie cerca, era mi salvación. Salí antes de que ella pudiera entrar

-Tienes que ayudarme- le dije con preocupación- es un poco largo de explicar pero iré al punto, Alice no recuerda absolutamente nada ni siquiera su nombre, esta alterada y nos teme a todos, se que tu me puedes ayudar, tienes que calmarla

Rennesme se quedo en shock luego trato de asimilar todo, y después entro sin mencionar nada fui tras ella. Ella huso sus métodos de ángel para acercarse a Alice

-que te pasa- le dijo Nessie, y luego acaricio su cabello- tranquila nosotros te vamos a ayudar.

Alice no protesto, la miro ya mas tranquila. Como siempre Nessie lograba ganar la confianza de cualquier persona en un dos por tres, era una chiquilla increíble, se podría decir que esa era su segundo don.

-que me pasa- exclamo casi como si estuviera llorando- no los conozco, no recuerdo nada

Sentí un dolor en el pecho al verla tan perdida, Todo mi cuerpo se Moria por abrasarla y protegerla de todo lo que le asustaba, pero sabia que eso empeoraría las cosas. Odiaba que me temiera como nunca antes había odiado algo.

-tranquila- le dijo Nessie- todo estará bien, nosotros te queremos y cuidaremos de ti- dejo que ella se acostara en su hombro. Ella no dijo nada más.

-voy a comer algo mientras tranquilizas a la chiqui- le dijo Jacob Black a Nessie

- donde están los demás Nessie, no andaban de casa contigo?- pregunto rose, mientras yo solo observaba a Alice a lo lejos

- estábamos casando pero luego tuvimos un inconveniente- menciono Nessie mientras acariciaba a Alice, preste mas atención a la conversación- papa no lo quiso mencionar pero se que algo les preocupo, sentimos el olor de otro vampiro. Dijeron que iban a explorar quien era, y mama me mando de vuelta a casa

-por que parte de la zona lo sintieron?- pregunte a Nessie

-¿vampiros?- pregunto Alice desconcertada

- tranquila luego te explico- le dijo Nessie, luego se volteo para dirigirse a mi- no lo se, sabes que yo no me ubico muy bien en estos bosques.

- ¿pero era muy peligroso?, por que te han mandado de vuelta?- pregunto rose

- sabes como es mama, es muy sobre protectora, y bueno aunque papa trataba de ocultarlo pude darme cuenta que estaba bastante inquieto y preocupado

Carlisle interrumpió la conversación entrando a la sala, inmediatamente le hice señas para que habláramos afuera en un lugar lo suficientemente lejos como para que Alice no escuchara. Le conté todo lo sucedido en el acantilado.

-Esto es verdaderamente extraño- murmuro Carlisle sumido en sus pensamientos- ¿crees que esto tenga algo que ver con la pérdida de memoria que tuvo cuando fue convertida?

-No lo se pero me preocupa, no recuerda a nadie, ni siquiera que se llama Alice, no sabe que son los vampiros, es como una niñita

-Tengo que hablar con ella- exclamo Carlisle para luego dirigirse hacia la casa

-Debes tener cuidado en lo que dices- dije- esta bastante nerviosa, tanto que me costo un mundo poder tranquilizarla

Carlisle asintió para luego entrar hacia la casa, yo lo seguí, apenas entramos a la sala Nessie me mando a callar y luego me miro confundida, me señalo a Alice, el angelito dormía recostada en los hombros de Rennesme.

-¿como…?- murmure, y seguido rose y Nessie me mandaron a callar con una seña.

-oye Nessie quieres comer…- murmuro Jacob que salía de la cocina con un plato de comida – que…- no lo dejaron terminar ambas lo callaron. Carlisle se quedo paralizado, estaba bastante pensativo. Yo aun no comprendía como era posible que un vampiro pudiera dormir, sin duda era algo completamente nuevo y fascinante.

-Jasper- murmuro Carlisle- llévala a su habitación, y rose llama a Edward necesitamos que le lea el pensamiento ahora mismo, tenemos que saber que tanto recuerda.

Bueno espero les haya gustado =P dejen comenst porfis ^^, prometo seguirle pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo!! Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews ^^ me alegra muchísimo que les este gustando la historia!! Bueno espero les guste este capitulo =D si comentan les dejare el 4to para esta noche! ^^ y perdonen la tardanza es que últimamente me ha costado un poco ingresar en fanfiction por que olvide mi contraseña ____ si que torpe lo se! , pero después de varios intentos logre ingresar =D bueno espero les guste^^

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Capitulo 3 El estupido más guapo ¬¬

¿Que es esto? Me pregunte una y otra vez. Estaba sumida en un lugar completamente oscuro sin nadie al mi alrededor, me encontraba en el perfecto nada.

-así es no hay nada solo oscuridad- murmure en el vacío y a lo lejos se pudo oír mi eco

-creo que estas equivocada- me asuste al oír aquella voz melodiosa, me voltee para ver de donde provenía.

Entonces lo vi, era un chico blanco como la cal, bastante paliducho podría describirse mejor. Me producio un escalofrío horrendo al mirarlo directamente a los ojos rojos y brillantes sedientos de sangre, eso era lo que me trasmitían y también mucho peligro y miedo. Dio un paso hacia mí y en el mismo instante yo retrocedí.

-no tengas miedo- su expresión cambio de seguridad a cautela y un poco de tristeza

-ya estoy harta de que un montón de gente que no conozco me diga eso- le grite ya molesta, estaba demasiado perdida- ¿quien eres tu?- murmure tristemente

-soy aro Volturi- dijo- se que no te va a servir de mucho que sepas mi nombre, pero yo puedo ayudarte

-¿ayudarme a que? tu no puedes ayudarme- grite- nadie puede ni siquiera te conozco- empecé a llorar, las lagrimas caían de mis ojos con desesperación, como si hubieran esperado mucho para derramarse

-fascinante- murmuro sorprendido- así que este chico tenía razón con respecto a su poder.

-¿Cual chico? ¿De que hablas?- grite- ¿quien eres tu?- grite con mas fuerza, pero el ya no estaba allí, corrí sin dirección al vacío buscándole, pero era imposible el ya no estaba, me senté a llorar tristemente.

-cálmate, cálmate- me grito, abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue, al chico rubio de la otra vez, me llevaba en brazo

-suéltame ahora mismo- le dije, y me hizo caso me soltó sobre una cama

-Tranquilízate- me dijo- yo cuidare de ti

-Ya estoy harta de que todos quieran cuidar de mi- le dije- yo no soy una bebita puedo cuidarme sola- exclame ya mas calmada y me senté sobre la cama.

¿Por qué siempre andaba tras de mi? ¿Es que no tenía algo más importante que hacer?

-si claro niña eres muy madura- murmuro sarcásticamente, solo lo ignore y luego divise el lugar donde me encontraba, era una habitación preciosa con cortinas blancas, era bastante grande y tenia una cama matrimonial en todo el centro y un armario enorme, estaba abierto y pude ver un monto de ropa hermosa en el. No pude evitarlo era como si la franelilla negra de ceda me llamara, así que me pare a echarle un vistazo al armario

-no es como si tu fueras muy maduro- dije acercándome hacia al armario- oye que ropa tan bonita ¿de Quién es? Es muy bonita- murmure- valla que franela tan hermosas estoy segura de que con estos Capri un chica luciría hermosa

-lo llevas en la sangre- exclamo desde el mueble, algo sonriente de seguro se estaba burlando de mi

-¿de que hablas?- pregunte molesta- por que eres tan sarcástico- me acerque hacia el, este se paro y me miro desafiante a los ojos- ¿sabes? no se ni por que te tomas la molestia de cuidarme por que ni siquiera te conozco- exclame mirándolo directamente a los ojos, cosa que pareció molestarle o incomodarle un poco, era un chico hermoso y no se por que pero cuando estaba cerca de el me sentía un poco vulnerable, era muy apuesto, bastante, pero su físico se me borraba por completo al recordarme como me quiso agarrar en la playa tonto pensé, se creía la gran cosa o que ¿ni siquiera me respondía?

-Eso es lo que tu crees- me dijo- pero, en realidad te conozco como la palma de mi mano

-Si claro y yo soy la dueña de todo ese armario- dije con sarcasmo

-En realidad lo eres- murmuro, le mire de frente, tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-¿te estas burlando de mi otra vez? Eres tan….- me acerque mas a su cuerpo, y puse mi rostro tan cerca de el como pude, ERROR, no devi hacer eso ahora estaba completamente perdida en sus ojos escuchando el sonido de su respiración y nuestros labios estaban tan pero tan cerca…

-Vamos dilo- murmuro con un tono tan extremadamente seductor- ¿soy tan que?-Me pregunto, no le respondí, así que se me acerco un poco mas y pego mis labios con los suyos, no pude aguantar el deseo de besarle, aunque sabia que era un tonto sarcástico, no podía aguantar el deseo. Cada una de mis partículas gritaban por ese beso, era tan apasionado, poso con delicadeza sus manos sobre mi cintura y me cargo, sin dejar de besarme, me encontraba perdida en su delicioso aroma, olía tan rico , y sus labios eran tan frescos, era grandioso de pronto me sentía increíblemente cómoda en sus brazo.

Me acostó sobre la cama y me miro a los ojos

-te dije que te conocía bastante- murmuro

-en realidad iba a decirte que eras un perfecto idiota- no me dijo nada solo se río divertido

-un perfecto idiota, pero no puedes negar que te gusto mi dulce beso

-que beses bien no te quita lo estupido – le dije y me lo quite de encima- así que ya déjame en paz, no causaste absolutamente nada en mi ¿sabes?

-si claro- murmuro y se alejo de mi no, no te vallas pensé para mis adentros, cuando se alejo me sentí completamente perdida como en mis sueños

-oye ¿a donde vas?- pregunte tratando de sonar indiferente

-voy a ver por que tardan tanto- me dijo sin explicar nada mas

-¿Quiénes?- murmure ingenuamente

-Carlisle te va a examinar

-¿Quien es el?

-Es algo largo de explicar- murmuro- lo único que puedo decirte para que no te sientas tan perdida es que somos tu familia Alice

-¿Alice?- pregunte, era la segunda vez que me llamaba así

-Si así es, así te llamas y has olvidado todo- me dijo- por eso no recuerdas que somos tu familia

-¿mi familia?- no entendía nada de lo que me había dicho

-Sabes olvídalo solo queremos ayudarte- exclamo con fastidio, como si fuera una niñita ingenua que no era capaz de entender nada

-No dímelo, quiero que me expliques quien soy-le dije

-Es mejor que no lo sepas- murmuro- si tenemos suerte pronto volverás a recordar todo

-Y tu ¿que eres Mio?- le pregunte- es decir, dices que todos vosotros son mi familia, pero que eres tu ¿mi hermano?, por que si eres mi hermano déjame decirte que te pasaste de pervertido al besarme…

-No soy tu hermano- me dijo- todos los demás si lo son-exclamo molesto

-¿Los demás? - pregunte- hablas de la chica de pelo clarito y pequitas

-No ella es tu sobrina, si es que se podría decir- dijo pensativo parado en el balcón- somos una familia muy compleja- murmuro

-No comprendo, entonces quien ere tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Jasper Hale – me dijo- y será mejor que te vallas acostumbrando a mi compañía por que no pienso separarme de ti ni un instante

_Seria fácil acostumbrarse a su compañía, es mas seria divertido y emocionante _pensé

-¿y por que?-pregunte, y la vez me pare de la cama para acercarme a el- ¿por que te preocupas tanto por mi?- le pregunte desafiante

-No es que me preocupe por ti niña- contesto algo divertido- es solo que Carlisle me lo ha pedido, así que no pienso quitarte el ojo de encima

-Hay eres un tonto cállate- le dije, me molestaba que siempre terminara ganando en la conversación. Lastimosamente era el estupido mas guapo del mundo- ¿sabes que? me voy a pasear, cuando lleguen me avisas

-de ninguna manera- a una velocidad luz que ni siquiera pude divisar, llego a la puerta y la cerro con llave

-¿Que se supone que haces?- le dije- no puedes encerrarme, no eres mi padre- grite

-No, no soy tu padre- exclamo autoritario- pero aunque no te acuerdes, tu me perteneces, por lo tanto te voy encerrar aquí por tu propia seguridad

-¿De que hablas?, yo no te pertenezco nada!- grite y fui a forcejear con el por la llave, desgraciadamente era demasiado grande para mi, y cuando ponía las llaves en alto era casi imposible que una enana como yo las alcanzara

-¡Ya Alice! deja de comportarte como una niñita de 5 años

-Tu eres el inmaduro que me quiere encerrar aquí- exclame y luego me dirigí a la balcón- así, que si no me dejas salir voy a saltar

-No ¿que haces?- corrí hacia el balcón antes de que me alcanzara, para mi sorpresa, yo también era bastante rápida pero el me alcanzo y me abrazo por la cintura

-¿Que haces? suéltame- grite molesta y luego me voltee, ERROR, de nuevo me encontraba demasiado cerca de la tentación, era increíblemente difícil estar en los brazos de un hombre como el sin ni siquiera suspirar, pero fue muy tarde para pensar, ya que el ya me había besado, caí otra vez en su juego, me beso con mucha mas pasión que la primera vez, como si me necesitara, con tanto amor y delicadeza no encontraba palabras para definir algo tan hermoso, el era… era…

-Dios- murmure luego de inclinarme para atrás y de resbalarme del balcón, pensé que estaría muerta luego de eso, pero el me agarro de la cintura y como si volara cayo de pie en el piso de abajo conmigo en brazos

-¿A que juegan?- pregunto una chica pálida, como todos los que Vivian allí al lado de otros dos hombres altos y fornidos, luego me Mori de la vergüenza ya que estaba en los brazos de el.

-Hola- murmure con pena.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Bueno espero les haya gustado^^ comenten que les pareció!! Si dejan reviesw les prometo el 4to capitulo para esta noche =D bueno! Gracias por leer mi fic^^


End file.
